


[Podfic] what would i try to say

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe, maybe someday Bucky will have to tell Natalia exactly how fucking glad he is none of her attempts to set Steve up worked, and how it has nothing to do with jealousy and everything to do with how sex, sex that works, makes Steve's walls drop like fucking water.</p>
<p>    And how it's hard to tell what's worse, because if you know what you're looking at you know how easy it would be to fuck him up and that makes him such an easy fucking target - but if you don't, you might just do it by accident anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] what would i try to say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what would i try to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098136) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: PWP; sex that is actually (mostly) about sex; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; Unabashed adoration; recovery is a spiral; Steve has a lot of FEELINGS; 'Better' is relative not absolute; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character 

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyR2NKV0Z3Yzc2R2s/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
